gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Hitan
Note: Copy any of my code formatting, and I eat you. :3 '' "A smile can hide so many things." '' Hitan is an immortal angel-human (more angel than human) hybrid acting as a vigilante as well as an agent throughout Forengard. He is currently affiliated with the deity Galaxian, and his companion, Helen. Appearance His appearance is generally appearing to be very angelic and makes him seem like a girl, quite frankly, and younger than his actual age, whatever that is, though that’s probably unavoidable. Hitan has golden eyes (alternatively green, in his realistic form), which are round and wide. His eyes are rounded and wide, especially at the edges, but they narrow down more at the bottom. He has fairly long eyelashes. He has a crease above both eyes, resulting in a “double eyelid”. His eyebrows have a slightly prominent arch. The bridge of his nose is rather high, but his lips are not prominent in color, rather faded. His face is heart-shaped and relatively boyish. His cheekbones are at the same position as an average person’s, but they seem as if they are lower down. The boy has fair blonde hair that curves around his face, which makes him seem very young. He has long bangs; the middle tuft reaches for the arch that is his nose, while the other parts of his bangs just barely graze his eyes. The bangs on either side of his head are wide and curve around his face. Other than that, his hairstyle is like that of a girl’s. Past the bangs, Hitan has hair that almost grazes his shoulder, but is not quite there. His hair spreads outwards from behind, and most of it curves outwards and forward. His hair can be quite unruly in the hot weather. In cold weather, his hair tends to tame down more and curve forwards entirely, wrapping around his face. His hair covers most of both of his ears. His skin is very pale, and it seems to be unable to change to anything other than that. He could be put under the Sun for 3 days and he would still be as pale as ever, if not even paler. However, its paleness is not unhealthy. He is about 1.75 meters tall. Hitan is skinny and weighs about as much as a girl. He is fairly tall and he has a slim body shape and it seems to be unable to bulk up; thus, the muscle that he does have is seemingly unnoticeable. His shoulders are somewhat slanted downwards, and he doesn’t appear to have any muscle in his core. He has thin arms and overall has a very low threat status. Hitan wears a white robe on top of a dark gray inner shirt. His robe is left with its two sides not fastened together. The robe is about as long as his knees, and he leaves it hanging and loosened. He wears pants that match the color of his inner shirt (dark gray), and are somewhat loose and wide. He also wears high boots that are white. The front of his boots have clasps and tighten around his legs. They go up to his knees. Furthermore, Hitan wears a wide, brown belt around his hip that tightens around his robe, and gives his upper clothing a prominent fold. He also wears a collar-like, white accessory around his neck. He tucks a feather-like accessory next to the left side of his ear, which is also white. He does not have much preference for clothing, however, most of his outfits seem more formal and a mix between Medieval Sect and Modern Sect clothing. He irons them out smoothly, so there are only minor creases in the fabric, if at all. He commonly only wears long sleeves and long pants. He prefers wearing boots, and clothing that allows flexibility and movement in general. Two wide white disks can be seen on him, or more specifically, on his shoulders. They can either be resting directly on his back, or they can be floating a bit off the proximity. Personality Hitan is cordial and polite to almost everyone. Most of the time one will not see him without a small smile on his face at least, and he hides his emotions under that smile, or a neutral expression. He is also good at holding in a temper (he never does seem to have one), even if he is determined to make his goals a reality, and he is especially good at hiding his true self from others. Despite seemingly friendly, he hides more of his personality underneath, and in truth has a secretive personality. With those he is more close to he will share and reveal more, and will care for their wellbeing, however he is still very secretive in general. With the closest friends or teammates he may even sacrifice himself or go to great limits, if his caring goes to that degree (e.g. Helen). However, that degree of trust from him requires a lot of time together, him truly caring for the other person, and him feeling that it would be worth it to put himself in another’s position of danger, and possibly even more factors depending on the circumstance. He is the kind of person who others would call very “unusual” or “weird”, and he accepts that. At first sight, however, he seems like a friendly and outgoing person, which can be deceiving. In fact, he often has to try to hide himself from others, and that includes what he actually is. He likes to hide his true thoughts and feelings, and rarely do negative emotions come to his face. Calm, collective, and formal, he is a gentleman and will act politely to anyone. He detests dishonorable methods that others use. At worst, he just looks very stern and resolute, but he will almost never lose his temper or do anything rash because of his emotions. He rarely—almost never—raises his voice or gives in to anger, even if he is always determined to make his goals a reality. He prefers to not fight if he can, but will also not hesitate to do so should it be proven needed. He is not a boring person, and knows how to be humorous, but he needs to trust others before revealing this side of him. Before doing anything he likes to think and consider first, making him somewhat bad at just go in suddenly to do something. He is a very good thinker and strategist, however. He is somewhat of a bibliophile and he carries a book around with him most of the time, unless something is planned and he has to put it down. Sometimes he also uses his book as a defense if he needs to fight in some kind of situation. He also likes applying his knowledge that he has learned into situations. He is a very good thinker and strategist, and capable of deductive reasoning, being intelligent, and having good analytical, synthesizing, evaluative, and applicable skills. In situations of having to interact with people, he will be polite and seemingly quiet, keeping back his own opinions while scrutinizing their speech. However, there are certain situations where he will actually intentionally hurt others through speech, but this is only if he holds deep criticism against them. Hitan likes reading, puzzles, folding paper, thinking, discussions, investigations, analyses, and observing. Contrary, he dislikes dishonorable methods, jumped-to conclusions, lack of thinking, sudden change, rashness, people who refuse to listen, and arguments. Even then, he is always wary—especially wary of those who may turn and hurt him with what he says and does. When thinking he tends to put a finger or his hand onto his chin and go into his “thinking” expression (which makes him seem either even younger or even more like a girl). He also tends to close his eyes when smiling and/or tilt his head to one side. He will do what he needs to do to get what he wants, but despite this, Hitan is has good intentions. Actually, he strongly disapproves of sadism and evil, considering those who are the examples of related categories as “scum”. He hides his disgust behind a façade. He is like a researcher, treating everything as interesting, analyzing everything he sees/hears/observes, and going into depth. In addition, he has a quick mind and is good at persuasion and making others listen to him. He has good intentions, however, he is not necessarily kind to everyone. He can and will be cruel to those he has labeled as deserving of it, and possibly even sadistic. Against an opponent, Hitan will show absolutely no mercy nor sympathy towards the other. This is his, quote-on-quote, twisted side, which is based on his experiences. This can quickly become frightening to those around him. He disapproves of methods of torture, however, he considers it interesting, treats it like a resort that can be applied, and learns about it in depth. Due to him being creative, he can think of many methods to use when fighting or to obtain information, and that of course includes torture. He will do what he needs to do to get what he wants. Overall, he has a personality twisted by his experiences. Since he’s usually a school OC, I’ll probably make adjustments to this personality of his in this fantasical world. Backstory Around the age of nine, Hitan encountered a girl by the name of Helen, saving her when she was getting bullied for her wings, as he also had wings--great, big white angel wings of his own. They became friends; in fact, very close friends, if you will. When the two neared the older of their teenage years, someone was sent to kill Helen, and Hitan ran with her. At some point, they were put into a tight situation, and he told her to run while he fought their adversary off. Little did he know he was facing one of his worst enemies-- a demon he would come to call Kichiku. The teenager proved to be no match against his enemy, and he was faced with gruesome methods, including the tearing off of his original wings, before he was killed, which has left a lasting fear of his wings being torn off and torture. A few years later, Hitan was mysteriously resurrected. However, his wings were still torn off, just temporarily fixated by two disks. He came to believe that this was his second and last life, as "an angel is nothing without his wings". He still does not know what revived him, or why, but he chose to believe that Helen was off living a good life by herself (...or maybe with another man!), and those hunting her had long since stopped. He didn't have much else to do with his life, so he became a vigilante, eliminating crime-doers across Forengard. The rest is unknown...for now. Oh, and this is a working backstory. Story Hitan made an unofficial debut where he witnessed a scene of Outburst's destruction and--whoopee!--made his first two enemies. Two, must you ask? Well, the other was Crystal, Outburst's friend, who acted like the destruction was acceptable. He was aided by an unknown entity. At some point, he met that certain entity near a section of some woods, where he witnessed something nearly exploding, and then was asked for a favor--to check if there were those who had died in a house in the Modern Sect. He investigated, encountering some other entities (Specter, Fallon, Whistle, etc.) there, as well. After finding the corpses, Hitan reported back to Galaxian, though not before some other investigating first. He received an amulet from the god. A bit later, he encountered the god again, this time near a cemetery. He comforted the kid deity, officially befriending the other, making sure he would find out anything about the situation as he could. He also encountered Kenshin and Rune at some point, though he couldn't really care more except for their statuses as friends of his friend. When Galaxian was put into a mysterious life and death situation, Hitan rescued the other, not letting his guard drop about the situation yet, thinking it was more complicated than ever. Unfortunately, he could not investigate further, as those hunting him and Helen those years ago became aware of his presence again, and thus, he went on the run again. Once, as he was following Galaxian, he reunited with Helen, though he found, to his relief, she was still single, and to his amusement, that he could still annoy her. He's currently with Helen, escaping/fighting the Hunters, and also with a Subway job. He's very wary of any form of pickles. He's also taking some temporary tutoring jobs for their finance. Powers and Abilities Angel Eye TBD Utilities Battle Statistics Relationships Galaxian Probably Hitan's only new friend so far. Hitan encountered the young god once by chance, once by meeting, starting their relationship off on shaky terms. Though they got along, Hitan was wary of the other's powers, so it could be said he was cautious of the other. After all, the first thing Galaxian did (not shown in RPing) was nearly blowing up something when Hitan showed up. But after a series of (non-shown) interactions, they do (seem to) trust each other. Hitan currently has an amulet, a summoning device, from the god. He considers the other interesting. He can also see through the other and the facade the deity put up, but he never observes that aloud. He knows the other is sad (as he calls it, the other is "melancholy but an interesting person" from his conversation with Kenshin) and that there must have been some kind of great change. As of far (since no one else has been more to the deity than friends, or...less), he has been one of the closest to the deity, being a sort of mentor and caretaker of the other, vowing to help the other over this difficult period of time. It is unknown what the hybrid thinks that the deity thinks of him, but Hitan does seem to care for the young deity, who calls him "Fallen Angel", his code name, suggesting that when they just met, Hitan did not completely trust him. The deity has yet to ask his actual name. Other than that, specifics about their relationship are unknown and needs development. Helen They're pretty long-term friends, though Hitan has to deal with her love of pickles too much now. Crystal Hitan, though without much interaction with her, sees her of lacking of morals. He would not hesitate to fight and kill her if they were to need to cross arms--and this time he would not give her the time to strike back. Needs development. Outburst The angel hybrid openly despises and opposes the other. He feels as if the god is one who abuses his powers, though he can also see the other's conflict within. Regardless, he believes the other can and will never be redeemed, and will fall. Needs development. Fallon The goddess, though powerful and cunning to the extent the hybrid can appreciate, seems to be harboring weaknesses she cannot hide. In fact, Hitan does show a bit of concern towards her, though they cannot even be called acquaintances. Relationship would need development. Whistle Hitan finds the other interesting and rather innocent. He seems to enjoy talking to the other. Needs development lol. Specter Hitan didn't see much of them, though he did seem slightly...interested, shall we say, by their rather otherworldly antics. He is amused in their lack of knowledge in particular subjects, knowing that they are the deity of knowledge. Their relationship is neutral. Kenshin Hitan knows that Kenshin is Galaxian's teacher. This has led Hitan to an interest in how everything he's encountered recently correlates, but also a concern. The angel hybrid maintains a polite yet distant relationship from Kenshin other than that, and they still cannot be called acquaintances. Considering that he told Kenshin his name, however, suggests he trusts the other to an extent, but he has also stated he doesn't care much more for the other than he already does--as friendly strangers. Time From their first meet, Hitan only responded his code name out of "politeness". Perhaps he is wary, somehow, of the god? Rune Hitan knows that she's the goddess of what she's the goddess of, as well as Kenshin's wife. He's noted her nonobservant nature. Other than that...he knows that she's a friend of Galaxian's, and his teacher. He doesn't care much more than that at the moment. Chronos He doesn't know what to think of her other than knowing she's Time's twin, and a bunch of stuff he read about her on books. Yvonne Lazy person who can summon pillows. The world certainly has a lot of those... Zaya Hitan doesn't know her very well, but he does empathize with her situation, and he does like kids... Information *He's very patient. *He likes kids. TBD Quotes TBD Information *Hitan's code name, Fallen Angel, is one he has given himself. Not only in his current form is he part Fallen Angel, but due to his "reincarnation", his wings are torn, as he says, "What is an angel without its wings?" As such, he refers to himself as a wingless angel--a Fallen Angel, no longer an angel. *"Fallen" can also refer to his lack of morals when compared to other angels. *He was initially based off of Run/Ran from "Akame Ga Kill!". Here's Run: Gallery? Nothing currently Feel free to add if you'd like. Category:Male Category:OC Category:Hybrid Category:Work in progress